1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slide mechanism and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A slider electronic device ordinarily includes an upper body, an upper cover, a slide mechanism, a lower cover, and a lower body. The upper body is fastened on the upper cover. The lower cover is fastened on the lower body. The slide mechanism includes a fixed element and a slide element. The fixed element is fastened on the lower cover. The slide element is fastened together with the upper cover, such that the upper cover may slide relative to the lower cover. However, overall thickness of the slider electronic device is difficult to minimize due to the large number of components required.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.